


the man in the mirror

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [1]
Category: Common Law, Mother's Day (2010)
Genre: 2nd POV - Wes, Borderline Personality Disorder, Gen, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addley is always the person you see whenever you look in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the man in the mirror

-z-

 

Addley is always the person you see whenever you look in the mirror.

He’s always whispering, whispering, whispering as you stare down at the running water – watching as it turns red to black to red again.

And when Travis is there - Addley screams.  He throws himself against the cage you’ve locked him in and howls for Travis’s blood. He wants Travis beneath your shared body, wants to see him writhing and begging and bleeding.

It’s all you can do to drown him out with a whiskey or six.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
